User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Talk Archive ---- ---- =Talk to Me= Pages with Bad Names Was this in reference to my reply to the "why does this page exist?" question on the "Bacon..." talk page? I was trying to answer the question with what I thought was the most reasonable and honest explanation. But I think the 404 solution is a good way to handle to larger problem, and I will use it in the future. If there is another page that prompted this, please let me know. As you know, I am sort of "in and out" this week and next, so I may just be missing something here and don't want to be. Sorry for the flakiness - my head is in media files.--thisniss 05:02, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :Yes and No...El and I created the 404-redirect "policy" after a certain favorite page of racists was being created and recreated over and over--apparently independent of each other. I "remembered" to post the policy on the Wikiality talk:Admin Board after seeing your post about the Bacon thing. So, no, you are not missing anything, I was by not posting it when it was "created".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:10, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Gitmo North Thanks for the pic! I've incorporated many of the changes you suggested in Peer Review (my comments are on the Peer Review page). I was wondering though why you added the template... the template refers to the US while Gitmo North is actually an ongoing Catastrophuck in Canada. Wondering... have Canada's Conservatives done enough good deeds to warrant creation of a Canadian version of the template? :) --OHeL 00:48, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Great Wall Pic Thanks for the pic --Colberican 17:58, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Linking Up I just noticed that National Day of Prayer was a "Wanted Page" (it's on our God Template), so it made sense to me to make this a redirect to Pray for Stephen. If someone wants to write an entry for it later, they can always de-link. But I mean, really... is there another "National Day of Prayer"? The only thing is, now PfS is linked to our God template. So, de-link if that seems simpler, or leave me a note and I'll de-link later.--thisniss 05:20, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :National Days of Prayer are usually declared by George Bush when his poll numbers are sinking lower. They are distinct from the Day of Prayer that Mastermedia International calls for media figures/influencers. --El Payo 22:55, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ::El, did you want to change the page to show your ideas?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:05, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :::There actually is another National Day of Prayer organized by James Dobson's Wife! Stephen actually talks about it on an episode in May I think so I feel the page needs to remain open (I'll write the entry when I find the episode). --Esteban Colberto 23:27, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Nomination Process Allright, I will admit I'm from Ontario so the uptake is slow sometimes. Re your comment "...as I recall, you did write a page or two that would look good up there if only someone would nominate it, then vote for it...hint, hint..." Reading the rules... "Before a page can be nominated, it must first pass Peer Review. Please post your page there for pre-nominating "vetting". New pages should stay on Peer Review for at least a week before being nominated." Am I missing something in the process? Some of my pages are in Peer Review now... this is not the process to follow prior to Feature Article nomination? And, I would not be comfortable nominating my own work (if that is what the intention of the "hint" is.) I may think my work has merit, but frankly, my opinion is skewed by my ego. If we need some nomination action happening to get the ball rolling, I think Alethic Logic should have his Hand of God page nominated as a feature. Great work on the pic with the ruler. (Hand of God smiting Man) ... makes me laugh whenever I see it / think about it. --OHeL 03:22, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Features I'm going to work on it today as I have some time. I saw Main Page2 and I like it. I have some ideas as well that I'll get back to you with. --Esteban Colberto 18:56, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :I was just directed to what I assume is main page2 - it's not exactly intuitive about letting you log in... just sayin'... '--Alethic Logic 00:15, 21 February 2007 (UTC)' ::OK, I guess it was the main page. For some reason the log in toolbar wasn't visible - it is now. Maybe a Firefox glitch - or user error. '--Alethic Logic 00:17, 21 February 2007 (UTC)' This guy Skmasterhian - I will acknowledge I don't get everyone's sense of humor but this one is looking like a vandal to me. I deleted one caption that looked like vandalism, but then reading through the stuff he's put in, some of it could be misconstrued as funny, so I bring it to your attention. It could very easily just be a public school teacher with some free time on President's day.' --Alethic Logic 15:31, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' Nancy Pelosi Why did you remove the Skeletor reference? So you know, unless you give me a pretty good reason, I'm probably going to re-add it in the near future. It didn't lack in humor. AhhDiddums 03:00, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :Not to butt in here, but the Skeletor stuff made no sense to me. Did Stephen Colbert compare her to Skeletor - or is that just you doing this? If it's the latter, I can't imagine why you think the article should be so permeated with this reference. Just sayin'... '--Alethic Logic 15:38, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' Wicked You know, I just had a production meeting yesterday where we started planning our next year's season. If only I'd had this in front of me then! Seriously, though - what the hell is wrong with you?? lol. This is brilliant. I'm running out right now - more later.--thisniss 17:28, 19 February 2007 (UTC) OHL This page should be deleted and OHL should redirect to Ontario Hockey League. --DeagleSteagle Tad Sighting ("Spoiler Alert") Read this. Great pics. I hope it's on tonight, b/c I am going to be so swamped for the next two weeks. Wow, this totally makes my Monday. :) --thisniss 13:23, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :Should have mentioned that in one of those pics, Tad is talking to Phil Donahue. Don't know if that's part of the segment, but... weird. Wow. : Okay, I'm totally out of touch with reality b/c I just realized that it's repeats all week (arrgghh). And next week I've got a show and will almost certainly not see it until the week after. However, I did find more pics from the shoot: here. And now I will leave your talk page alone. :) Kudos Just wanted to express my admiration with your Breaking News pieces recently. Bravo. --Esteban Colberto 05:36, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Dumb Question I just spent a little time looking over the Uncyclopedia and even some of the (I'm ashamed to say) Colbert forums. I have to say, it makes me appreciate Wikiality so much more knowing that there are some very smart people providing some very edgy material here. I'm not exactly sure, being fairly new here, how you guys are able to keep most of the dumb people off, but it seems to be working. I don't remember having to pass a test when I signed up (thank God) but anyway, I just want to say I appreciate the smart and witty people here. That's as sincere as I get, so don't get used to it. '--Alethic Logic 20:15, 18 February 2007 (UTC)' Bumper Stickers Sorry, I forgot to get back to you on your question on how to show them on the front page. The only thing I can think of is to just have a text link, or take a screenshot and upload a small pic. Other than that, I vote to wait until the election season truly kicks off. --Esteban Colberto 19:20, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Featured Words Thats what I thought but I read somewhere about voting on the Featured Words so I just wanted to make sure. --Esteban Colberto 18:57, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Clubhouses & such Okay, well I didn't know the background for your conversation, and really haven't looked at a lot of those CN pages - just thought it seemed "clubby" and that it might work as one of the clubs. I also didn't know that those had a different official Wikiality.com status. I'm with you on the Wiki and the Democracy, as I'm also a fan of both. I figured "bribing" would read as an obvious joke, but if not then it's good to take it out. As for the links and such on the Clubhouse pages- Yes, this is all part of the grand plan. Right now, I'm just trying to get something on each page, figuring that if someone comes to one of those pages and is super-excited or wants to see something going sooner, they might get in touch through the "apply here" link or whatnot. Feel free to embellish the pages as you see fit in the meantime. I'm not trying to slow things down, but on the other hand there are few clubs with more than a couple of members (Esteban and I appear to be the main joiners, lol).--thisniss 08:18, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :The CNers are not official, which is why they have a sub-directory. The clubs on the other hand are official and endorsed by the Wikiality Administrators Caucus.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:35, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::I understand now. But this raises the more pressing question for me: "Wikiality Administrators Caucus" = WAC Club? Because I just don't think I can endorse that acronym, having said it aloud. :) --thisniss 17:51, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Tek Jansen Maybe he decided that novels are for factonistas. Therefore comic books are really the way to speak to Americans? ::Sounds good, thanks. --Reynard 06:04, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Vanity Pages I was clicking on the Random Pages link looking for my next source of inspiration when I came across these vanity pages... http://www.wikiality.com/Colbert_Nation/derrida316 Link title http://www.wikiality.com/Colbert_Nation/GeraldRFord Link title Weird... when I try to post these as internal links they turn red... anyways, I just thought you would like the heads-up. --OHeL 23:55, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ColbertNation Club? :This is an odd coincidence, because I was wondering early today about the possibility of working the ColbertNation pages into our new "Club" theme somehow. Like these could be part of the "ColbertNation" clubhouse? Personally, I don't have a problem with them as "vanity" pages, esp. since they aren't claiming to be anything but... But that's totally beside the point I was interested in. Just thought it might be a way to bring these more into the Wikiality.com fold if we sort of retroactively declared Colbert Nation a User club and the related pages part of their "Clubhouse." Let me know how you feel about this.--thisniss 04:37, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::I take your point completely, and I agree. This was not my intention at all. Since a lot of this is still relatively new (and since the replies on the talk pages tended to be the same small group of folks in the past) there are still times when it there is some work involved in figuring out where a conversation fits best, at least for me. But it is getting much more standardized as more people take part in the conversations, and as the "talk" pages get used more. So usually when I ask you a question here, I'm not trying to be "exclusionary," I'm looking for your opinion/asking advice/brainstorming, etc. I will try to be clearer that when I am posting here it's not for "policy making" but for "opinion seeking" (which was what I thought I was doing with the CN Club question, but re-reading it I can totally see that it's not clear). I forget sometimes that other people can't read my mind. duh.--thisniss 07:34, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Pulitzer Prize Sorry -- I was not aware that the other form of spelling this could be found in Uncyclopedia. I heard the term from a friend, who said his niece thought it was spelled that way. My apologies. --OHeL 18:29, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Boozers, Users, & Losers Well, as I said, I really felt like I needed to round out my list of clubs with this, b/c "Homo," "Cult," and "Nerd" weren't quite giving off enough of the "I'm open for bullying" vibe that I'm trying to create. :) Seriously, though, I thought this might be a way to address the "pre-Report" Stephen stuff (and any future "extra-curriculars"), especially as these are often my favorites to write about. Wigfield anybody?--thisniss 07:21, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :Arrrghh. Yeah, I noticed that the Wikiality:Clubhouses page looked all kinds of whack in IE yesterday - that's why I ended up putting everything in one chart. I'm not quite sure what I'm doing wrong. On my own page, I suppose I could get rid of my "Fantasies fantasy" pic, but then what will keep me sane when I'm at my office at 2:23 on a Friday night? What, I ask you??? Oh, and "sinner" club(s) seem like a good idea, but also like asking for Trouble! lol--thisniss 07:25, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Gaydar Spectrum I copied the chart from The DeGeneres Paradox and put it on the Gay/Spectrum page, too. It's just such a beautiful spectrum, and it seems so necessary there. But if you think this duplication is a bad idea, let me know or nix it. I'm really wishing there were a way I could get a pocket version made up to carry around with me. Any chance you could do that? You'd make a fortune. lol--thisniss 04:25, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Trill UPDATE: Trill is not a rapper, it is a slang word hybrid of the words true and real. That is why I added it, to "steal" it from the rap community that created it. I (still) don't see why everything on Wikiality has to be related to Colbert. Not at all. If wikiality is a state of reality created by the masses, isn't it a democratic idea? I understand Colbert's comedy. If you understood what the word trill meant you would think the entry is funny. What's so fun about rehashing Colbert's material? We should be creative. Don't be a Nazi. Template help Thanks, that sucks... :( Oh well, hopefully people will figure it out. --Esteban Colberto 20:26, 16 February 2007 (UTC) China I made an addition to this article that I feel is very truthy, and it looks like it's lining up right in the browsers where I'm looking at it (I've looked in a few different ways). But to appease my worry wortishness, could you just take a peek at it and tell me how it looks to you just clicking on the page? And then also, do you like it? I would appreciate your feedback, as always. It's not subtle, so you should be able to see it right away. :) (that's a hint)--thisniss 05:21, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :Thank you!--thisniss 05:29, 16 February 2007 (UTC) The 1/2 Hour News Hour I'm so excited by this show! So much material! --Esteban Colberto 04:23, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :Rock on, I guess I had to see it to believe it. It's unbelievably awesome.--Esteban Colberto 04:35, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::The part that's hard for me to wrap my brain around is how exactly it qualifies as "satire." I mean, there's a level at which the simulation of a simulation of a simulation of "news" gets so f@#ked up that you just have to wonder... And I thought Republicans hated postmodernism! lol.--thisniss 05:45, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :::You do have to remember they believe the guy who draws Mallard Filmore is funny...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:46, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Uh oh, watch out Jon Stewart and Mr. Colbert... it sounds as if someones finally got it right and found an honest comedy program to replace the obviously anger-fed and unproductive humor of comedy central. It's inspiring to see good overcome the bad for once in this country. P.s. I see someone finally made a respectable prototype of the laugh button. --GlennBecksATool 06:00, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :They are going to copy everything that has to do with both TDS and TCR, so watch out, we will be getting our very own wiki-clone!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:03, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Well, I wish them all the luck in the world. I sure hope theres no vandals.--GlennBecksATool 06:25, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Club Captain "applications" Of course, that makes sense. This wasn't something that I had really thought through - just wrote that first one thinking that the "Nerd Club" would probably have a more established group of users, and so it just came to me that someone could send me a note if they were interested and I put it on the page. Then my gut said, "Oh, there's an idea...". Anyway, I put a note about "applying" on the talk page so it wouldn't be a red link, and if anyone is interested we can "vet" them. I would be happy to "Captain" a less experienced "Captain" if they are really into the idea.--thisniss 17:44, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :Of course, I was just pointing out the link in case you copied/pasted from a previous test of the code. Also, it is a good idea in case you may want to take a break from it to avoid burn-out. By making the link a more "public" talk page, it can be taken over by a new, yet-to-be-promoted admin while you vacation in the Bahamas, etc. I mentioned this to Esteban the other day (and apparently to no one else) but maybe we can rotate specialties to give each project a new set of eyes and to avoid burn-out in the admins.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:53, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, it made total sense to me - although my "break" is more likely to be a "I'm locked up in a studio/theater/library for two weeks" than a trip to the Bahamas! As if. The most exciting place I've been in the last month is the post office, so I don't think you need to worry about my "burn-out" happening here. At least not yet.--thisniss 20:31, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Bum Problem I'm having another picture loading problem on the Bum page. If you get a minute, could you have a look? I know it's ugly, but that shouldn't mean it can't be displayed. '--Alethic Logic 17:15, 15 February 2007 (UTC)' Clubbies Since the "Art" club is inclusive of the abominable practice of Fancy-pantsification in a general kind of way, do you think we need a "Drama Club?" It doesn't feel very truthy to me. I don't remember ever hearing Stephen talk about theater or anything - though that could just be my memory, which is going. Obviously we could keep it around in case, but I just wondered. Some clubs I thought we might add, based on what people do seem to write and/or what Stephen talks about on a more regular basis: a "Dining Club" or "Diner's Club" (to line up with our "Menu"), maybe a "Left-Wing Conspiracy Club" for folks who write articles exposing the liberal agenda (I don't know what you would call this - maybe we'd stick with LiBs? or call it the "LiB Watchers" club? "Commie Watch"? I know you'll know what to call it. lol), and then maybe a "Beautiful Republicans" club to mirror it? Does this make sense? If not, I work on it/explain better later - I have been sleeping only about 3-4 hours a night for the last few weeks, and my brain hurts.--thisniss 13:22, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :You know, I thought the "drama club" might be because of me. lol. I think I'll just hang with the fancy-pants art club kid for now, since I'm already asking for playground fights with "homo" and there are only so many people I can stand to beat up in a day. Btw, you should check out El Payo's start on the Tek Jansen Clubhouse - Solar Plexus!--thisniss 16:49, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ---- Thank you. For everything, you're really a great admin. ---- Yeah! Turthiness!!! I'm enjoying this...Tourskin 03:13, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Britney Why was she flogged? Ace-o-aces 18:22, 15 February 2007 (UTC) I've got pleanty of new ideas to add, but I just got moved to the West coast. Still trying to figure out when SportsCenter comes on.Ace-o-aces 21:18, 15 February 2007 (UTC) I thinks its time to unflogg Mistress Spears. So much Britney related news out right now. Ace-o-aces 20:49, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you, ! I hope to be an active contributor to this wiki. I have a load of experience with wikis, but I might still need some help. God Bless America! --Thunderhead 00:42, 16 February 2007 (UTC) News reporter I was made a news reporter. Whats that about, and how best can I spread truthiness?Tourskin 03:33, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Still there? Still awake? I Answered my own question about how to link to YouTube. I made a pretty cool crawler for the Star Wars article and linked it here. I deleted all the articles content aside from that and the Templates. It sucked, it deserved to get deleted. I don't fel bad at all about it.--Slanderson 10:01, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Sorry But I wouldn't touch that w/ a 10 meter Gundar prod.--Slanderson 22:15, 19 February 2007 (UTC)